The effect of amino acid substitutions in the haemoglobin molecule (as manifested in the human haemoglobin variants and in haemoglobins from different species) and the effect of chemical modification of the protein, on the thermodynamics of ligand binding to methaemoglobin is being determined, with a view to developing a model relating reactivity differences to structural differences.